Midnight ¤ Part II
by Mist1
Summary: Midnight, Ebony and Ray have some thinking to do...


Part II  
  
The aged black cat panted heavily, wrinkles showing on his almost black coat of fur. The dark gray Umbreon breathed deeply, sighing. He was all alone, sitting on a rock overlooking Boulder, the city right after the Earth Forest. His bronze rings were graying as well, with age. This Umbreon was the leader of their pack, an experienced and wise pokémon. Nero was his name and a whole lot of stress was swarming over Nero.  
  
"Nero, come back to the pack, it is nearly dawn," A voice rang out. Turning around, Nero sighed and gave a weak smile. He slowly made his way off the rock and to where the other Umbreon stood.  
  
"My beautiful Ebony," Nero replied, his voice hoarse. "Someday you will understand the importance of relaxation. It is not good to be in a hurry all the time." Nero's granddaughter whined impatiently.  
  
"Why not?" she questioned. "I mean, why not be an Umbreon on the edge? We have powers, we shouldn't keep to ourselves so much."   
  
Walking back to the pack's territory, Nero began to try and explain the importance of taking life slowly. "You see Ebony, let us put it this way. In the world there are two types of pokémon. I'm not talking about species types, but two types as in general types. There are those pokémon who like to live life on the edge and go fast and not think about things before doing them. Then there are those who take every little step at a time and keep the same pace through life. You are one type and I am another. And you can not change the type of pokémon you are, same with the species. You can not change the fact that you are an Umbreon, and neither can I." Nero sighed. "Your so much like your mother."   
  
Ebony groaned. "But you see Gramps, I'm an Umbreon on the edge! And -" Ebony stopped short and pricked her ears. A rustle in the nearby bushes had caught her attention. "What was that?" she whispered.  
  
"Be alert," Nero advised, preparing for attack. In the blink of an eye, a large canine like pokémon leapt out and knocked Ebony to the floor. Two more joined the fierce hound, and they growled at Nero and Ebony fiercely.   
  
"Nero, still around are you?" their leader, a Houndoom by the name of Chain, growled.  
  
Nero stared up into Chain's menacing eyes. "I have told you before Chain, you can not force us to do anything no matter what. Now kindly move out of our way, Ebony and I wish to return to the pack."  
  
A Houndour behind Chain goggled at Nero's statement. "Chain!" he gasped. "Are you really going to put up with that crap?"  
  
Chain turned and glared at the mere Houndoom, then turned back to Nero. "Have it your way then."  
  
"We're finished here," Nero replied. "Come on Ebony, let's go home."  
  
Ebony stood up and stretched, a bit sore from the tackle. "Right Gramps." She followed Nero as they walked past Chain and his two Houndour buddies.  
  
"Now," Chain ordered in a low calm voice. Hearing Chain's command, the two Houndour leapt at Nero and Ebony from behind, landing on them and beginning to bite and flame. Ebony released her claws and slashed at the Houndour who was on top of her, which was the same Houndour who had spoken up to Chain before.   
  
"Get off me you creep!" Ebony yelled, slashing. The Houndour backed up a bit, giving Ebony room to get up.  
  
"Inferno, don't back up!" Chain snapped at the Houndour. "Go in there. She's only a runt." Hearing this, Ebony growled in rage. Sure she was a bit shorter than the average size for an Umbreon of 3 years (15 human years) but she was one Umbreon on the edge.  
  
"Runt am I?" Ebony questioned dangerously, preparing to launch herself into a fight. "Well you'll soon see the true power of a runt!" She jumped up; claws out ready to scratch, and landed neatly on Inferno's back. With one quick chomp, Inferno had her teeth sinking into his neck.   
  
"Yaah!" Inferno yeowled, shaking his head and trying to get her off. Ebony wouldn't budge. Inferno felt his health draining, and began to get mad. Lifting back his head, Inferno howled piercing Ebony's ears. She leapt up off his back and onto the grass, agile as a cat, and slammed into Inferno's side. Inferno was boiling with rage, and let out the heat of the anger into a flame-thrower, which scorched Ebony's ear as it streamed into the sky.   
  
Chain watched the battle, with a displeasing look on his dark face. "Inferno, Kala, come here." Inferno and Kala (the female Houndour who had attacked Nero) left their opponents and walked over to Chain.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ebony demanded, panting heavily. She sat, hunched over, giving deep breaths, looking up at the fierce canine. "You're wimping out. Magikarp shit," Ebony panted, insulting Chain, Inferno and Kala.   
  
Kala frowned. "Watch your mouth runt," she retorted fiercely. "You don't talk to Chain like that."  
  
"Ebony, little Ebony," Chain taunted, walking around the tired Umbreon. "Want so much to be like your mother. Yet you have such little chance of living up to her standards. Why you couldn't even…"  
  
"You shut up about my mother!" Ebony barked. "Now clear off. It's over. Just leave us Umbreon alone."  
  
Ebony went over to help Nero, and the two walked off, not even glancing behind at Chain and the Houndour.  
  
"We're not finished," Chain called. "We've just begun."   
  
"Gramps, why do they bother us?" Ebony questioned when they got into Umbreon territory. Nero sighed.  
  
"Someday when your older you'll understand," Nero answered. "Now go play with your friends."  
  
"Right Gramps!" Ebony nodded, and ran off to find her two good friends.   
  
***  
  
Midnight plonked down, flattening some of the tall blades of grass. Ray dropped down next to him, both tired and just wanting to relax.   
  
"So, when exactly are we going to go hunting again?" Ray asked, looking up at the sky, which was just a blanket of navy blue with twinkling lights plastered randomly around.  
  
Midnight turned his head to look at Ray. "How about tomorrow night? It's HootHoot breeding season. I should know." Midnight licked his lips, and Ray giggled.   
  
"I hear somebody coming," Ray suddenly said, rolling over and looking up. Midnight couldn't be bothered rolling onto his stomach, and just looked up, twisting his neck a bit. Another female Umbreon appeared, with an anxious look on her black face.  
  
"Hey guys," Ebony greeted. "You will never guess what happened to me and Gramps."  
  
Midnight sighed. He despised guessing games. "What happened?" he questioned. Ray looked at Ebony strangely.  
  
"Something bad?" Ray guessed.  
  
"Sort of," Ebony answered. "The Houndoom pack are getting angry. Just now, Chain and his two sidekicks, Inferno and Kala attacked Gramps and me. I think I've got a small gash on my right shoulder."   
  
Sitting up, Ray peered at her right shoulder and nodded. "Yes its bleeding a bit. What did they do?"  
  
"Are they going to invade the territory?" Midnight wanted to know, a concerned look on his face. Last time that the Houndoom invaded the Umbreon, many Umbreon were killed. Including Ebony's mother, Eboniana. That is why Chain insulted Ebony with the hurtful comments about her mother, as Chain himself killed Eboniana.   
  
"I don't know," Ebony sighed. "But now we're going to have to play it very careful from now on."  
  
"Good stuff," a familiar voice rang out. Midnight sat up straight away, turning around to look. Ray's eyes goggled out, and Ebony had a look of astonishment on her face.  
  
Midnight just gaped at the sight. "Viola?" he managed to say.  
  
"In the flesh and ready to help," Viola grinned. 


End file.
